Amy's Hoenn Adventures
by Narutoalwaythere
Summary: A 15 year old girl is finally starting her first Pokemon journey who knows what will happen on her adventures in the Hoenn region she might even see some new or familiar faces.
1. Chapter 1

I was early one morning on Milkan Island. The pokémon and people alike on the island were beginning to awake. It was a very special day for one girl. Just like a lot of people Amy Wingfield, a brunette haired girl, was finally ready to begin her first pokémon journey.

"My mom why won't you tell what my first pokémon will be." Amy continued to ask her mother as her mother finished pack the small thing that she would need on her journey into a backpack. "Amy you know I can't tell you that it is a surprise," Amy's mother told her.

Amy was over joy about getting her first pokémon from Nurse Joy. Since on Milkan Island there was no professor to give out pokémon who nurse joy took over the role. New Trainers are allow to started their journey at any time as long as they put in a request two week before hand to allow nurse joy to prepare. Amy decides to not start her journey on 10th birthday because she felted like she was not ready this was not uncommon nowadays. Amy had waited till her fifteenth birthday to begin her journey. So Now that she was ready to start her journey she would go to nurse joy and get her first pokémon.

"Mom," Amy shouted from her room where she had finished getting dressed. "It's time for me to go now."

"Yes dear, I know I'm coming." Her mother appeared. "Here you go." She handed her daughter the backpack she had been packing. "This has all the stuff you might need on your journey and also here is your ticket for the boat."

Amy took the pack. "Thanks mom."

Her mom quickly hugged her. "Call me anytime if you need anything or if you just want to say hi or anything."

"I will mom."

"And please be careful dear." Her mother released her daughter from the hug.

"I will." Amy smiled as she glanced as the wall clock.

Amy walked over to the front door and opened it.

"I love you." Amy said

Amy looked back. "I love you too," Her mother answered before Amy stepped outside and shut the door behind her.

It was only a ten minute walk from Amy's house to the pokémon center, but Amy decided to rush to get there quicker because she was so excited. Since she practically sprinted the whole way there the pokémon center she was very tired when she had made it to the pokémon center door.

"You must be the new trainer, Amy Wingfield." Nurse Joy asked. "Yes that is me," Amy said as she wiped the sweat from her brow. Nurse joy then motioned for her to come in. "Are you alright?"

"Oh me I'm fine." Amy said then quickly got out a water bottle and drunk it still out of breath. "I'm okay." Amy said and stuck up her thumb.

"Okay then come with me." Nurse Joys walked into the back of the pokémon center as Amy followed.

Joy turned on the lights as the room lit up. Amy was near jumping up and down with excitement. Amy was in love with pokemon so when she saw the shelf containing pokeballs she was completely in awe.

"This is so cool," Amy said as she looks around at the pokeballs and at the equipment that Nurse Joy had.

"Yes I have a lot of equipment to the pokémon. But of course most of it is the stuff that I have been using for years." She turned to Amy. "This is nothing compared to the amount of stuff that they have in Kanto."

"Why?"

"Because most of the people that come to orange islands are just tourist and most of the trainers of the trainers travel to different region to do their journeys." Nurse Joy looked at the pokeballs again.

"I guess I'm one of those people I going to the Hoenn region to started my journey but I will do the orange island challenge later down the road," Amy said.

"That is wonderful!" Joy declared as he flipped a switch next to her on a control panel.

A small three-foot section of the middle of the room floor rose up. It stopped at about five feet and three bubbled containers opened to reveal three pokeballs. Amy walked up to them at just stared.

"Take your pick." Nurse Joy smiled. "Since you're the only one beginning their journey today you get to choice between these three pokémon."

"Cool!" Amy read the inscriptions on the pokeballs. "Poliwag, Rhyhorn, Magnemite." Amy stopped. "I don't know which to choose!"

Nurse joy smiled. "Well, maybe I can help you." She leaned down next to her. "That one," she pointed to the far-left pokeball. "is Rhyhorn. It is a Ground pokemon. Rhyhorn uses attacks like stomp and it can use its strong horn for powerful horn related attacks." Nurse Joy pointed to the next one to the left. "This one is Poliwag. It uses attacks like Water gun and Hypnosis." Nurse Joy pointed to the last of the pokeballs. "Finally, there is Magnemite the electric pokémon. It uses thunderbolt and thundershock attacks."

"Wow," Amy replied as Nurse joy finished. "They are all so wonderful."

Amy stared at the pokeballs wondering which to choose. She already loved them all and she hasn't even seen them yet. Even though all three of the pokemon we're great and even though she wanted them all she decided which to choose. Amy reached and grabbed the pokeball in the middle. "I want this one."

"Good choice." Nurse Joy replied to her choice.

Amy was too excited to wait. She pointed the pokeball at the floor near her and released the pokémon. "Come on out!"

A cute little blue pokémon appeared. It looked up at the two humans staring at it and smiled at Amy. "Poli!"

"Awe, you are so cute!" Amy reached down and picked up the Poliwag. "I know you and I are going to be great friends." Poliwag looked at Amy and just smiled as Amy hugged it. "Poli Poli."

Nurse Joy turned around to walk over to the control panel where she had first flipped the switch for the pokémon and picked up a little white computer which was sitting on a shelf above. Nurse Joy walked back to Amy and handed the computer to her. "Here is your pokedex. You can use this to give you information about a pokémon. Just point it towards an unknown pokémon and it will tell you what it is if it's on file."

Nurse Joy also hands her five more pokeballs. "Remember you can only carry six pokemon with you at a time so if you catch a seventh it will be sent to the place where you request it to be send to which would probably be Professor Birch's laboratory in Little Root Town where he will keep it until you want to switch pokemon."

"Cool." Amy examined it.

"Now be careful and remember to treat your Poliwag and all your other pokemon well." Nurse Joy added.

"Of course."

Nurse Joy walked her to the door. "Okay well be careful and I wish you luck. Call me if you have any questions about anything."

"I will." Amy was really anxious to go. She stepped out when Nurse Joy opened the door.

"Good luck." Nurse Joy finished.

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Amy said as she turned at walked away from the pokémon center.

Nurse Joy went back to her work and let Amy leave.

Amy walked away from the pokémon center too excited to hold it in with the Poliwag skipping at her side. She couldn't wait to begin her training and she couldn't wait to catch her first pokemon.

She just couldn't wait to get started.


	2. Amy's Hoenn Adventures Chapter 2

Amy's Current Team

Poliwag:Bubble Hypnosis Water Sport

* * *

It had only been an hour since me and my pokémon had started on my pokémon journey. Poliwag and I were just minding our only business when something jumped onto my back.

It turned out to be a wild pokémon. Hey what kind of pokémon is that? I said.

Oh yeah I can uses my pokedex to figure it out.

"Aipom the long tail pokémon Aipom is able to climb and hang from branches using its powerful tail. Aipom live atop tall trees," My pokedex said. Ok so it is Aipom this is so cool maybe I can catch it.

Ok so Poliwag let uses a bubbles attack on Aipom. Poliwag launch bubbles Aipom but it just dodged by quickly jumping out the way. Aipom attacked Poliwag by using swift.

Ok Poliwag stop swift with a bubble attack and then uses hypnosis and try to put Aipom to sleep.

Aipom had just dodged the attack again.

"Maybe you should try using a water attack on the ground to make it harder for Aipom to dodge," A lady said as she watched the battle.

Ok you heard her Poliwag uses your water sport attack on the ground. The ground became wet and slippery. Now uses bubble attack on Aipom.

"Poli" Poliwag said and then launch bubbles toward Aipom. Aipom tried to dodge but ended up slipping on the ground and got hit by the bubbles. Now what do I do. "Now uses your pokeball be quick too some Aipom are known for having the ability to run away very quickly," The lady said.

Ok. I said then throw one of the pokeballs I got from nurse joy at the Aipom.

The Aipom began to rock and shake as the dot began to flashes red. The pokeball made a loud pop noise.

"That means you catch the Aipom," the lady said.

Yay! I caught an Aipom and it all thanks to you Poliwag. I said as I picked up the Aipom pokeball."Poli," Poliwag said in excitement.

"So I'm guessing you're a new trainer," the lady said. Yeah that right I just started my journey like an hour, Hey wait aren't you the Mikan gym leader. "Yeah you are right that is me the name is Cissy," Cissy said.

Oh so cool a gym leader help me catch my first pokémon not many people can say that. Before I could finished saying the rest of what I was going to say a heard a giant bell ring.

It was usually rung every hour. I return my Poliwag back it pokeball.

This is bad really bad I got to get the ship it going to be leaving in fifth teen minutes. Thank a lot for your help. I said to Cissy and hurry off.

"That was a lot of excitement for one day," Cissy said and sight and walk off.

I rush to the docks. Where is it where is it. I shouted look around. Oh there it is the S.S Sealo. There the ship my journey my goals all begin when I step aboard. I rush onto the ship. I handed one of the staff my ticket. "You are lucky we just about to pull off," I guess it my lucky day. I said and then wipe the sweat from my brow.

If you want to you can heal your pokémon at the pokémon center on the lower deck. Ok thanks. I headed to the pokémon center to get my Aipom and Poliwag healed.

I opened the doors to the pokémon center to see a woman that look just like nurse joy from earlier. Hey wait a second didn't I see you today what are you doing on this boat are you following me cause if you are you shouldn't I have pepper spray and I'm not afraid to use it.

"Wait who are you I have never seen before in my life," the lady said. Nurse joy you gave me my first pokémon on Mikan Island. "Oh you must be talking about my sister all Joys look very alike it very hard to tell us apart since you didn't know that I'm assuming you are a novice trainer," Nurse Joy said. Is it that easy to tell? I said and put my head down.

"Oh it is nothing to be ashamed of we are all beginner at some point anyway what can I help you with," Nurse Joy said. "Well I just want to get my pokémon healed if you could if that isn't asking for much.

"It would be my pleasure," Nurse Joy said and pulled out a tray and I put my pokeball onto and then she took back.

I look around the room and noticed that there were two video phones in the corners. It is probably a good time to call mom. Mom hey mom are you there. I said till my mom finally answered.

"Hey dear how are you," my asked. "Oh I'm fine just thought I would check in and tell that I made to the pokémon center and the boat safety and I catch my first wild pokémon on the way with the help of the gym leader and also I pick a Poliwag as my starter.

"Dear so much exciting things are happening to you already I know you will have tons of memories by the time you finish your journey," My mom said.

That why I'm glad I brought my camera along with me so I can take picture and remember it all.

"That was a great idea dear well I hope you have make it to Hoenn safely I got to finish cleaning then I'm going to started planting seeds for my garden," My mom said. That is nice mom Love you," I said. "I love you too dear bye," My mom replied and hung up.


	3. Amy's Hoenn Adventures Chapter 3

Amy's Pokemon Poliwag Water Sport Hypnosis Bubbles

Aipom Swift Tickle Tail Whip

* * *

After I got back my pokémon I went to sleep in my room. I was awoken by the sound of the captain say we had cross into the waters of Hoenn. I decide to bring out my pokémon so we could go out and see.

"Aipom and Poliwag come on out," I said as I released them from their pokeballs.

Something crazy happen when Aipom came out it started tickling me. "Haha stop that Aipom I'm ticklish," I said and then Aipom climb to my shoulder.

"Poli," Poliwag said. I look down and Poliwag was heading out of the door. "I guess that mean you want to explored too," I said.

I hurry to the top deck with my pokémon. The scene was so beautiful. There lounge chair and a pool and pokémon I had never seen before.

Hey what are those? I said and got out my pokedex. "Wingull, the Seagull pokémon, Wingull will through the sky as though surfing waves It normally carries food and other valuable item," my pokedex said.

So they like to take stuff. "Poli poli Poliwag," My Poliwag pointed its tail toward the pool.

"Ok does that mean you want to go swim well that mean I need to put on my bathing suit," I said. I guess getting a new bathing suit was a good idea. I put on my new yellow bathing suit, sunglasses, and my big floppy hat and came to the top deck with my towel.

Aipom decide to take my sunglasses for itself and went to a lounge chair. I put my stuff on that longue chair and then jumped into the pool.

I sat at the bottom for a while that what I usually did so I could get used to the water my Poliwag came down and started trying to play with me.

The next thing I knew a pokémon had landed on my head by the looks of the pokémon it was a Squirtle the water starter pokémon from the Kanto region.

I rose up from the bottom of the pool and saw a girl who was wear a black and white belly black legging and black and white tennis shoe had curly red hair.

"I'm so sorry about that my Squirtle is very hard to control when it gets around water please forgive me," The girl said and started begging. "Hmm it is ok I should probably shouldn't have been underwater like that any way so what is your name," I said.

"Oh me my name is Candy I'm from Pewter City of the Kanto region," The girl said rubbing her hair.

"Well my name is Amy I'm from Mikan Island nice to meet you," I said meanwhile Squirtle was messing my Poliwag. Poliwag decide to uses a tail whip on it and then it shoot a water gun which hit Aipom who got mad and uses a swift attack at Squirtle.

"Cut it you two," I shout to my pokémon. "Yeah you too," Candy said. The pokémon said they were sorry.

My stomach started to growl. "Oh you're hungry come with me I been on this ship for two day now and I went to the same place to eat for every meal even there are ton of places to eat on this ship plus they make super pokémon food too that is like a 5 in one place," Candy said and pull on my arm drag to the place.

"So Candy I have a question if you don't minded me asking," I said. "Sure go ahead what is it," Candy said.

"Why are you heading to the Hoenn Region?" I asked. "Oh I'm heading there to try and win the Hoenn league," Candy said. "Oh that is so cool so I'm I," I said excitedly.

"If you are trying to win the Hoenn league and I'm too that means we are going to be rivals," Candy said and got a fiery look in her eye but friendly at the same time.

"I guess also don't take me lightly I'm going to be the best rival ever you better believe that," I said and got the look in my eye. "Any way did you hear that the ship is carrying some very precious cargo," Candy said.

"No I didn't what kind of cargo is it," I asked. "It is supposed to be some type of important tool of the Hoenn that was found on one of the orange island it talks about the Weather trio of Hoenn," Candy said.

"The weather trio you mean Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza," I asked. "Wait how did you know about them," Candy asked. "You see my mom is very into legends and stuff so after I told her I wanted to go to the Hoenn region she learn all the legends from there and told them to me it's kind of weird but cool," I said.

"So I'm guessing you know about the orbs and stuff too," Candy asked. "Yeah they say the orbs were used to control Kyogre and Groudon," I said. "Well some even say there is one to control Rayquaza and that is what the tools are supposes to be able to make a map which will lead to an orb which will control Rayquaza," Candy said.

"Oh that is crazy I bet a lot of people want to get their hands on that," I said. "That is kind of scary isn't they could probably attack the ship," I said.

"I never thought about that," Candy said and look kind of worried. "Oh never mind that probably would never happen," I said. "I'm getting pretty tired and I should probably head to my room and get some rest," I said.

"Oh right before you go I want to have something for you Amy," Candy said and look in her bag.

She pulled out a yellow electronic device.

"That is a pokénav it is used by all the best trainers from Hoenn It is even haves a map of the region on it," Candy said. "But don't you need it," I asked.

"No I won this one from a lottery on the ship but my mom and dad already gave me one of them for my journey," Candy said.

"Wow thanks a lot Candy," I said excitedly. "I got a pokénav oh yeah," I said and whip my hair everyone stared at me in the restaurant.

"you sure are silly," Candy said and laughed. "Night Candy," I said and I recalled my pokémon and went to my room.


	4. Amy's Hoenn Adventures Chapter 4

Amy's Pokemon Poliwag Water Sport Hypnosis Bubbles

Aipom Swift Tickle Tail Whip

* * *

I was in the middle of a very good dream when my Aipom woke me up. "Hey Aipom what are doing I'm trying to sleep," I said still half a sleep.

I started to hear noises it sounded like running I look out the peek hole of my cabin door. I saw people with a big R on their shirt. "Hey wait I heard about people like that before they are called Team Rocket." I said and then I look over at my pokémon.

"What should I do guys," I asked scared. They told me what they thought. They thought I should go and stop them. "But guys I'm just a beginner it not like be able to stop," I said scared.

"Hey I should call Candy so she can help me," I said. I took out my pokénav I had received and select her name. Candy answered the pokénav she look half a sleep too. "Candy we got a problem I was right about the tool I saw team rocket aboard the ship. "Oh no this bad we should tell the guards on the ship. I recalled my Aipom and pick up my Poliwag.

I call the police on my pokénav. "Poliwag if you see anyone with an R on their shirt I want you to uses Hypnosis on them," I said Poliwag who nodded in agreement. "Already let go," I said. I found Candy.

"This is really really bad I found the guards but they had all been put to sleep by what look like pokémon moves," Candy said. "I call the police they should be getting here," I said.

"What if they don't get here in time," Candy asked. "I don't know I think we should try and stop them," I said. "Are you crazy we are just beginner we can't take on team rocket alone?" Candy said.

"But we aren't alone we have our pokémon," I said. "I guess you are right Amy so where were team rocket headed," Candy said. I hurry and showed and took off in the path where they were going. We stopped in the staircase heading to lower deck because we heard voices.

"Hey that looks like what we came for the map to the yellow orb," we heard a female voice say. "We sure are lucky the boss put us on this mission not anyone else," A male voice said. "Candy there is only two of them I think we can take them," I quieted.

"It doesn't hurt to try," Candy quieted back. Candy and I call out all of our pokémon.

We then ran to where the voices were coming from. "Hey look it a pair of little girls," the guy with brown and black hair said. "Hey look at their little pokémon such cute weaklings," the girl with black and a white stripe in her hair said. Candy and I stared at while our pokémon begin to growl.

"Give us back the map," I said. "Oh you want this map you are going to have to uses stronger pokémon that to stop us," the girl said. "Come on out Parasect and uses a X-scissor attack on those girls. "No you don't Aipom uses a swift attack on Parasect," I said stars shoot at Parasect.

"This is getting ld here Palm give me the map and you deal with these two," the girl said. "Here Maria take it," Palm said. "You are not going anywhere Squirtle uses a bubble attack on her," Candy said. Squirtle launched a bunch of bubbles at Maria.

"Parasect get this thing out of my way with a Giga drain," Maria said. Parasect attack Squirtle while Maria ran up the staircase. "We got to catch her," I said and started to run up the stair too before I was stopped.

"Where do you think you're going young lady," Palm said then called out his pokémon. "Ariados uses a poison string attack," Palm said and we began to be shooting at by needles.

"Stop that pokémon with hypnosis," I said. Poliwag used hypnosis but nothing happening.

"I guess you are not just weak but also stupid Ariados have the ability to stay awake even if it is hit by a sleep educing attack," Palm said. "In that case Poliwag bubble ," I said and unleash a wave of bubbles. "Pop those with poison string then uses a spider web on these pokémon," Palm said.

Ariados shoot a web and trap Aipom and Poliwag to a wall. Cady and Squirtle were still battling Parasect. Parasect used another x-scissor and beat Squirtle. "Oh no Squirtle," Candy said and ran to her pokémon. "Now Parasect uses spore on these girls," Palm said.

The last thing I remember after that is Palm recalling the pokémon and then jump out one of the windows. Candy and I black out after that and were waked by an Office Jenny inside the pokémon center on the ship. "Are you two all right," She asked. "Hey wait where I am," I asked before I started to remember last night.

"I remember so did you get team rocket what about the map is the map safe," I asked. "Sadly the map was stolen but lucky you two and your pokémon weren't seriously injured by team rocket," Jenny said.

"Oh that right our pokémon are they all right," Candy asked. "Yes they are doing fine nurse joy heal them and fed them," Office jenny said. "Thank you so much," I said. "What you two did was pretty brave for two new pokémon trainers," Office jenny said. "What was so brave about it we got beat?" I said sadly.

"Well you still got an id of the people who stole the map that good," Office Jenny said. "That right," Candy said. We told jenny all we could about the two people who stole the map. Once we were done Office jenny thanked us and left to go help inspected the scene of the crime. "Candy and Amy your pokémon are ready when you want them," Nurse Joy said. We got our pokémon.

"Candy I'm really sorry about what happened it is all because of me," I said and started to cry. "No it isn't your flaunt it not like you were the one stealing the map so stop your crying," Candy said. "Don't worry either Amy because the orb is located in Hoenn so if they try and get it we will know about and we will stop them," Candy said. "You are right," I said and wiped my eyes.

"The S.S Sealo will be arriving in Littleroot town in a couple minutes so pack your stuff and prepare for arrive," The captain said over the loud speaker. "Candy we are finally in the Hoenn are you excited," I asked. "Yeah that mean I can finally register for the pokémon league now," Candy said.

* * *

Oh my goodness I'm doing an author note lol well I want to add a twist to this story to switch it up from the show a little bit to add a little spice. So what if team rocket was in Hoenn secretly being involved with the trio battle. I got the idea from the scene in one of the movie with Hun and Attila capturing a Rayquaza. Well who know if team rocket in my story will be able to capture rayquaza Amy is not forget this event that for sure.


	5. Amy's Hoenn Adventures Chapter 5

Amy's Pokemon Poliwag Water Sport Hypnosis Bubbles

Aipom Swift Tickle Tail Whip

Double Trouble

* * *

Candy and I decide that we would travel from Little Root town to Oldale Town together and then we would separate. We were going to separate Because, I had to do something important in Oldale Town.

"So we should probably go to the pokémon center," Candy said.

"You are right," I said. "Hold wait didn't the Nurse say there was no pokémon center in Little root town," Candy said. "Yeah we probably head to Oldale town then we register there," I said.

"Yeah that sucks but at least we might be able to catch some pokémon on the way there," Candy said. "Yes that sound awesome," I said. We headed out the town. Candy and I let our pokémon walk out of their pokeball on our way out of the town.

We were getting to the outskirts of the town when these two boys pop out of nowhere. One of them was wearing brown beanie and the other was wearing a Green hoodie. "Hey are you two pokémon trainers," the boy wearing brown beanie asked. "Yeah why," Candy said. "Because my friend and I want to know if you want to have tag battle," the other boy wearing red hoodie said.

"Yes yes ten times yes please Candy let battle them," I said I was so excited my first fair battle against another trainer.

\Well in this I was going against two trainers with another trainer but still cool. "Sure but before that what are your names," Candy said. "Our names oh yeah I completely forgot, my name is Chester," The one who wore the beanie said.

"I'm Louis," the other boy said. "Oh wait who is going to be the referee," Candy asked. "The pokémon is out whenever it faints," Chester said. "All right I'm ready," I said. "Me too," Candy said.

"Ok how about you Poliwag are you ready to battle too," I asked Poliwag. "Poli Poli Poli," Poliwag said excitedly. "Aipom but can you sit this battle out," I asked. "Ai pom," Aipom said then climb on my back and started playing with my ponytail.

"I guess you are fine with it then," I said. "Squirtle go," Candy said. "Right time for our pokémon Go Zigzagoon," Chester said and a brown and dark brown pokémon came out.

"Zigzagoon? It is so cool and cute kind of pokémon is that?" I said and got out my pokedex. "Zigzagoon the Tiny Raccoon pokémon, it is said to run in zigzag paths when playing dead doesn't work on predator to make it more difficulty to capture," Pokedex said.

"That reminds me of Rattatta back in Kanto," Candy said. "Alright time for my pokémon go Poochyena," Louis said and a black canine looking pokémon came out.

"Oh my goodness Hoenn pokémon are awesome so what does this one do," I said. "Poochyena the bite pokémon, Poochyena chase down prey till they become exhausted," The pokedex said.

"That remind me of Growlithe," Candy said. "So guessing since you don't know Zigzagoon or Poochyena I thinking you are not from the Hoenn region," Chester said. "No I'm from Kanto," Candy said. "And I'm from Mikan Island in the Orange Islands ever heard of it," I said. "No but it sounds pretty cool," Louis said. "Yeah we just came here to the Hoenn region today ok but let stopping the talking and get to the battling," I said.

"Ok Zigzagoon uses your quick attack on Poliwag," Chester said. Zigzagoon started running lighting fast at Poliwag. "Squirtle stop Zigzagoon dead in its tracks with water gun and protect Poliwag," Candy said. Squirtle shoot a water jet at Zigzagoon. Zigzagoon got hit by water gun and send back.

"Ok Poliwag now help out too and uses your bubble attack on Poochyena," I said. Poliwag launched a bunch of bubbles at Poochyena. "Zigzagoon pop all of those bubbles with an quick attack," Chester said. Zigzagoon bounce from bubble to bubble pop each one cause sparkles to fall down.

"That is so pretty waited why is it like a stage performance," I said. "I guess you never heard of a coordinator either but that what Chester is we explain after this battle," Louis said.

"Poochyena now uses a bite attack on Squirtle," Louis said. Poochyena launched at Squirtle and bit onto it tail. Squirtle face turn to distress.

Candy looked at me and signaled me to do something. "Poliwag uses water sport on Squirtle," I said. "Wait what are you to doing," Louis said.

"This is what we are doing Squirtle uses tail whip and get Poochyena off of you," Candy said. Squirtle whip his tail and thanks to the water Poochyena lose it grip on Squirtle and flew off. "Oh yeah," I said.

"Zigzagoon uses a spinning Head-butt attack," Chester said. Zigzagoon positioned itself. "Stop it Poliwag with a water sport to the face," I said.

Poliwag release a strong jet of water at Zigzagoon and hit dead on. "Hey Amy I think your Poliwag has just learned water gun," Candy said.

"Yay Poliwag good job," I said. "Poli," Poliwag said excited. "Quickly while they are distracted uses quick attack," Chester said. Poliwag took the attack dead on.

"Oh no Poliwag oh wait Poliwag uses water gun close range," I said. "Now Squirtle uses your water gun too," Candy said. Poliwag and Squirtle water guns combine and hit Zigzagoon into Poochyena knocking them both out.

"Oh no," Chester said sad. "Oh yay we did we won I know we could," I cheered Aipom and Poliwag were cheering too.

We calm down after the battle. "Candy and Amy you sure are good pokémon trainers and good partners too," Chester said. "Thanks a lot Chester that means a lot," Candy said.

"Yeah thanks a lot Chester so what was talking about you been a coordinator isn't a wedding planner or something," I said. Candy face palm and then laughed.

"Ok so what I was telling you Chester is a coordinator who is used to performances on stage and showing off his pokémon and their pokémon move vs. strength like trainers. Coordinators final goal is the grand festival not the pokémon league and they also take also in pokémon contest to gain ribbons which are like gym badges," Louis said.

"Yeah Louis pretty much explained it completely and that also why we are traveling together that way we aren't rival just friends traveling for different goals," Chester said. "That sounds like fun but think I going to stick to gyms since that what I been saying that what I want to do for a very old time," I said.

"That is cool everyone has been goals if you want I can show my ribbon I won at a contest," Chester said. "That would be so cool of you," I said. It really was a nice ribbon and that remind how excited I would be when I got my first badge.

"Oh yeah can I take picture I want to remember my memories from my journey so I should have this remember my first trainer battle and first time meeting a coordinator," I said and started snapping pictures.


End file.
